Welcome Aboard the USS Enterprise
by 666devilchild
Summary: So...I really suck at making summaries, so read and review. I promise that the story is much better than my summary. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek….but I wish I did.**_

_**So I don't particularly like Uhura, but don't ask me why, I do not know. Something about her just grates on my nerves. Originally, this was supposed to be a Spock/OC fic, but now I'm thinking about Scott/OC fic instead. Give me feedback and let me know what you think I should do.**_

_**Also, I honestly don't know if Gaila was on the Enterprise or if she even survived the whole battle with Nero, but in my fic she did because frankly, I need someone for Kirk in my story **__**J**_

_

* * *

_

_**Paget Hankel was a genius, if you believed in such terms. Paget did not. You were either smart enough and good enough for Starfleet or you weren't; and Paget fell into the former category. But, if you used the dictionary meaning of the word "genius", then that is exactly what Paget was. She had an eidetic memory, an IQ of 186, and could read an average of around 5,000 words per minute. But all of this meant nothing to Paget except for a means of escape. Her father, Michael Hankel, had been aboard the U.S.S Kelvin as an engineer, and while he had managed to escape, his legs had been mangled in the process. So now the old engineer was a loud, drunken slob that Paget wanted to get away from, and Starfleet was her answer.**_

_**She flew through all of her classes with ease, but she also took more than was essentially needed for one occupation. Paget didn't know what she wanted to do; therefore her solution to the problem was to take classes dealing in engineering and medicine…plus Advanced Quantum Physics, just for the hell of it. This class was, at the time, being taught by Commander Spock, a man that Paget Hankel found quite intriguing at first since he was only half-Vulcan. However, by the fourth day it was quite obvious to the entire class that Commander Spock acted much more Vulcan than he did human, and he did not appreciate the jokes and laughter coming from Paget and Gaila. He even went as far as to try and separate the two girls, and it worked until Paget found an interesting little glitch in the holo-screens on the desks. There was a way to take a typed message and slide it to someone who was on the other side of the room, and all it took was a good flick of the wrist.**_

_**Paget was almost positive that this was the reasoning behind as to why she hadn't been assigned to any of the Starships, even though Gaila had. It never crossed Paget's mind that she was "too young to work in an engineering room"; and even after having this explained to her from a teacher, Paget didn't believe it. She was a genius, but that didn't make her any less bullheaded.**_

_**After the U.S.S Enterprise returned home and Paget heard most of the stories, she was even more pissed that she hadn't been assigned to a ship…especially when she heard about the seventeen year old kid that had been on the deck itself. "Too young my ass," Paget grumbled as Gaila talked told another story about what happened to the Enterprise.**_

"_**You're too young to be an engineer," Gaila said, reminding her friend of the exact words that came from the instructor while she brushed Paget's thick, blonde hair.**_

"_**The kid was seventeen! He's two years younger than I am, yet not only was he on the ship, but he was the deck!" Paget said in frustration, ignoring Gaila's words of sense.**_

_**Gaila laughed and started to braid her hair, "Page my dear, are you jealous?" Gaila was the only one who ever called Paget, Page, being the one who started it all. She said Paget was an odd name.**_

"_**Damn right I'm jealous! I so badly wanted to be inside the engineering room of any of the ships. Even if had been the Farrugut or the Willcot."**_

_**Paget only saw a brief flash of green as Gaila smack her along the head, "don't be like that. You know what happened to the people on those ships." She went back to braiding, and Paget rubbed her head, frowning. She had only meant that she had wanted to be any ship, even though none of the others were as superior to the Enterprise.**_

_**There was a buzzing at Paget's door and she stood, pulling her hair away from Gaila long enough to go see who it was. Upon sliding the door open, Paget saw an officer standing with a holo-device. "Paget Hankel?"**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

"_**Captain James T. Kirk requests your presence in the holding bay immediately."**_

"_**Yes sir," Paget said, giving him a salute. She closed the door and turned around, stumbling back and letting out a startled gasp as Gaila was standing inches from her. "What are you doing?"**_

"_**What do you think he wants?"**_

"_**I don't know, but I need to get changed." She dressed in her red uniform, and while she pulled on her boots, Gaila finished braiding her hair. "How do I look?"**_

"_**You look fine. If you get the chance, tell Kirk that I say hello."**_

"_**Gaila, I am not going to tell the Captain of the Enterprise that his sex kitten says hi," Paget said, straigtening her outfit.**_

_**Gaila giggled, "I don't want you to say hi, I want you to say hello."**_

"_**Goodbye Gaila." Paget walked through the Academy's halls, taking deep breaths as her heart rate picked up. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything wrong in quite a while, and even if she had then it would be the Academy Board calling her down, not a Captain of a ship. Upon entering the holding bay, Paget spotted Captain Kirk and another man that she didn't recognize. "You asked to see me sir?"**_

"_**Paget Hankel?" Kirk asked.**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

"_**How would you like to be a member of the U.S.S Enterprise?" Paget blinked a couple times and she opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Kirk laughed, "I'll be taking that as a yes. This is Montgomery Scott, head engineer of the Enterprise, and he's picking out new engineers."**_

"_**You know it amazes me that you weren't onboard the Enterprise in the beginning," Scott started. Paget was thrown off slightly by his accent, but he didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "I've gone over your file multitudes of times and it's absolutely genius! Can you really read five thousand words in a single minute?"**_

"_**It's an average, sir," Paget answered, cringing ever so slightly at the word 'genius'.**_

"_**Still! It's amazing!"**_

_**Kirk chuckled, "welcome aboard the U.S.S Enterprise Lieutenant Hankel."**_

_**Paget saluted him, "thank you sir." He began to walk away when she said, "uh, Captain?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

_**Blushing slightly, Paget said, "Gaila says…hello."**_

_**Kirk smiled, "ah yes, Gaila. I should go visit her."**_


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. School got in the way.

Second of all, thanks to a couple of unhelpful friends and a wonderful review, I have decided that this will be a Scotty/OC fanfic. Thank you for reading.

* * *

When Paget got back to her room, Gaila was still there, and she immediately pinned Paget to the wall, "so? What did he want?"

Now, Paget's a rather small girl, only reaching approximately five and half feet, so she had to turn her head to the side in order to not get suffocated by her friend's chest. "Do you mind? This is a little awkward for me."

Gaila made a sound, but she backed off and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now tell me what happened."

Paget broke into a smile, "there's this man, Montgomery Scott, and I don't know who he is exactly, but I do know that he's the Head Engineer for the Enterprise." She was talking quickly, trying to get to the point and explain everything thoroughly. "He read my file, said it was amazing, called it genius, and Kirk…Captain Kirk…asked if I wanted to join the Enterprise crew."

Gaila gasped and jumped up, pulling Paget into a suffocating hug, "we're going to be together on the ship!" Paget, who's face was shoved into Gaila's chest, mumbled something and Gaila took a step back, "what?"

"I said that I couldn't breathe."

"Oh. Well we need to get you ready. The Enterprise leaves in a couple days!"

* * *

The next day, Gaila spent every spare moment with Paget, going over things that she thought would help the younger girl prepare for being on the "humungous ship" as Gaila so eloquently phrased it. After dinner that night, Paget collapsed on her bed, "no more! I understand everything and all I want is to go to bed!" she exclaimed, interrupting Gaila before she could start up again.

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you have everything?" Paget propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow, "do you have all your clothes? Some sort of entertainment? Pictures of your family and friends?"

"Yes Gaila, I have all of that," Paget said with a sigh. Everything with the exception of pictures of her family. That was one area of her life that Paget wanted no reminder of. "Now, can I go to sleep?" Gaila didn't get the chance to answer before there was a buzzing at the door. "Seriously? God damnit."

The door slid open, revealing Montgomery Scott. "Just comin' to check and make sure you're all ready. Engineer crew leaves at 0600 and you cannae be late."

"Understood sir."

"Don't call me sir. It sounds weird."

Paget furrowed her brow in slight confusion, but nodded, "okay."

"See ya tomorrow mornin'."

Gaila giggled, "he's an odd one isn't he? And what is 'cannae'?"

"It's just how Scottish people say cannot I suppose. I'm going to bed now."

"Good night."

* * *

Paget woke up at five in the morning and got dressed, making sure that her bag was sitting outside of her room before going down to the holding bay. Even though she was just over forty-five minutes early, there were easily two hundred people already there. She found Scott easily enough and she figured she would just go check in, but Paget found herself helping him organize the people into the transport shuttles. By six o'clock there were over eight hundred people and Paget had a feeling she was going to be on the last transport shuttle out of the holding bay. In fact, it was her and Scott in the last shuttle. "Really appreciate the help, by the way," he said, fastening himself into his seat. "I'm not a very organized person and that was getting way out of hand for me."

Paget smiled, "I'm pretty much the opposite. Everything of mine is always really organized."

"I'm sure that'll come in handy at some point. The engine room can pretty hectic really fast." They sat in silence for a few moments more, and it wasn't too uncomfortable, but Scott broke it by asking, "have you seen the Enterprise before?"

"Only in pictures."

"Well take a look." Paget had to lean over him in order to see out the little window and her eyes widened. She had, of course, seen its magnificence, but to gaze at it in person was a completely different matter. The way the light shone off of it's hull gave the ship an almost unreal look, and that was when it struck her. She was going to be on the Enterprise, the greatest ship that Starfleet had to offer. "She's a beaut, ain't she?"

"Very much so."

"Just wait till you see her insides, that's the best part. Everything that makes her run smoothly and perfectly." Paget leaned back with a smile as her excitement began building once again while she listened to Scott talk about everything there was in the engine room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go down to the engine room," Kirk said to Spock.

The Vulcan looked at his Captain, confusion plainly evident in his eyes, but he followed Kirk into the lift anyway. "May I ask as to why we're going to the engine room?"

"Well why shouldn't we?"

Spock could site many reasons as to why Kirk should not leave the bridge, some of the Regulation and others personal. Who knew what kind of damage could be done to the ship by allowing Kirk to wander aimlessly through it. "Do you have a reason or no?" It had seemed, to Spock anyway, that ever since the Enterprise had returned home, that Kirk had been doing his best to not cause any friction between them.

"First of all, I'm bored. Second, I promised Gaila I would go check on a friend of hers."

Spock raised an eyebrow in, but didn't comment, choosing instead to ponder the question of how to get Kirk back to the bridge as soon as possible. He did not like being a babysitter. The doors opened and they stepped out, walking towards Lieutenant Scott. There was a blonde woman next to him, and as she turned, her green eyes locked onto Spock's and he recognized her immediately. Of course, how could he forget her? She had made his Advanced Quantum Physics class quite interesting, to say the least, but why was she down here? He was quite aware that Montgomery Scott had requested a few new engineers, but last her checked the girl was only nineteen.

"Ah, Cap'n, Commander Spock," Scott said, noticing their presence.

"Hey Scotty! How things down here?"

"She's still movin' ain't she?"

"Good point."

"Of course it's a good point. Hey! Get aff, get down from there! What is it with you and climbin' things?"

Scotty walked off, ranting still at his alien friend from Delta Vega, and Kirk turned to Paget. "Gaila wants to see you tonight. She mentioned something about missing you."

"It's only been two days. How can that woman possibly miss me that much?" Paget asked.

Kirk shrugged, "maybe she's clingy."

They both knew the ridiculousness of that statement and Paget rolled her eyes at him. "Captain, I need to speak with you for a moment," Spock interjected.

They stepped away from Paget and Kirk asked, "what is it?"

"She's under age to be down in the engine room."

"Oh please, Chekov is seventeen, yet he's on board."

Spock noticed that Kirk purposely didn't mention the engine room. He knew the rules as well as anyone, he just chose to ignore the majority of them. "Chekov does not spend his days in the engine room."

"Come on Spock, she's brilliant. Besides, the bridge is just as dangerous as the rest of the ship, so that age limit thing is ridiculous. And the Academy board backed my decision." Spock doubted this, but there was no point in arguing with the captain, since he knew that it would only lead in two directions, both of which Spock would not retrace again. Kirk changed the subject quite suddenly, "well since everything seems to be in order down here, what do you think about visiting Bones?"

"I'd rather be on the bridge, personally, and I believe you should also."

"Then go, I can take care of myself." Kirk once again only listened to the part that he wanted to hear, and Spock gave a mental shrug before leaving the captain, who went back to say something else to Scott.

* * *

Paget leaned her back against the lift and rubbed her neck. She didn't know why she was stressing out, it's not like working in the engine room was hard work, not yet anyway, and she doubted it was because she was worried about being in space. It was only a huge, dark, soundless expanse that could kill you in less than twenty seconds. Sighing, Paget stepped out and went to her room, opening the door and she was immediately assaulted by Gaila. "What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as her friend let go.

"Well it's good to see you too." Gaila attempted to pout, but she was in to good of a mood to keep it from turning into a smile. "So what's it like in the engine room?"

"Loud, but it's fun."

"As well it should be considering it's what you love to do. So did you hear where we're headed?"

No one in engineering knew much about anything unless it was announced, and even then most paid little to no attention, so she shook her head, "nope, but I'm going to assume it's a planet."

"Wow, you are smart," Gaila said sarcastically. "Anyway, we're going to Tyree."

Paget tilted her head, as far as she knew Tyree was a Class M desert planet that was largely uninhabited. "What's going on there?"

"We don't know. Uhura found an emergency distress signal coming from the planet so we're sending out a search and rescue team in the morning."

"I hope someone told Scotty," Paget said, laying back on her bed. "He's not going to be too happy if he has to get a shuttle ready just before the Captain decides he wants to leave."

"You're calling him Scotty now?" Gaila asked, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Is there something you should be telling me?"

"I don't think so, why?" Paget asked, leaning up on her elbows with a look of confusion.

"Well you did just call him Scotty. Kirk's the only one I've heard do that."

"Gaila, he's like…double my age!"

The green skinned girl hopped onto the bed noisily, "so? What's age go to do with anything?" Paget opened her mouth to give what should have been a very smart response, but she couldn't think of anything. She was, however, saved as the doors slid open to allow in her roommate. She looked at the two girls almost disdainfully, and with a somewhat suspicious look, not that Paget could really blame her. Paget was lying on her bed, propped up on her elbows, and Gaila was leaning over her, one arm on the other side of her friend's legs. "Some people are so judgmental," Gaila sighed, patting Paget's cheek and give her a wink and a sly smile before she left.

* * *

"Dammit Jim! Put that down!" Bones growled, pulling the hypo from his friend's hand. "If all you did was come down here to annoy me then I suggest you leave. Unless you want another vaccine."

Jim grimaced, remembering the last time Bones had given him a vaccine to "help" him. The worst part had been the weird, leaking feeling. "I came down for a reason," Jim said quickly as the doctor started to reach for a sedative.

"Well what is it?" Jim hopped up onto one the of the beds only to be pulled back down by Bones, "stay off."

"Tomorrow morning we'll be arriving at Tyree. And emergency signal was picked up, so we're sending out a team to see if we can find anyone."

"And you want med bay to be ready for any injured that come aboard," Bones finished.

"Exactly!"

Bones stared at his friend for a moment before asking, "you're not planning on going, are you?"

"I suggested it, but then Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu told me no, all at the same time mind you, and then Spock began in on how illogical it would be for me to go down and risk my life."

"Good. I'd rather not have to be putting you in a body bag." Jim's eyes widened slightly and Bones took a wary step back, "what?"

"That's your way of saying you care!"

"Don't push your luck kid," Bones warned as Jim came toward him with open arms. Jim didn't stop and Bones reached for the sedative the captain had been playing with earlier. "I will use this on you."


End file.
